1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fixing mechanisms, and particularly, to a fixing mechanism capable of detachably fixing a peripheral component to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as notebooks or mobile phones, include a fixing mechanism detachably attaching a peripheral component to the electronic device. The peripheral component can be, for example, a battery of a notebook computer, a cover of a hard disk or other.
A fixing mechanism for a peripheral component of an electronic device includes a housing, a contact member, a sliding member, and a resilient member. The housing defines a holding portion to receive the peripheral component. The contact member is moveably disposed in the housing, and is adjacent to the holding portion. The resilient member sleeves on the contact member and resists the housing. The sliding member includes a first end and a second end opposite to the first end. The first end resists the contact member. The second end resists the peripheral component. The housing further defines a positioning groove on a sidewall of the holding portion. The peripheral component includes a positioning protrusion received in the positioning groove. When the contact member biases the first end of the sliding member, the second end of the sliding member biases the peripheral component, such that the positioning protrusion then withdraws from the positioning groove, and pushes out the peripheral component from the holding portion. However, upon impact, the peripheral component is prone to detachment from the holding portion, rendering operation undependable.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.